hellsfire
by hellschild379
Summary: i know it starts off with no percy or other pj characters but it will soon all i want is 1 review to tell me what i think please read also if possible if reviewing could you put if for updates you want them soon but short or small delays then long chapter
1. intro

These men were soldiers my soldiers yes mine, me Steven Mcdiggery or atleast they kind of were but to the king they were simply just his minions they never went against this as they all feared him they revered him as well but if they knew who the king really was I'm pretty sure they would run for hell frankly so would you.

You've heard this much if you want to read on carry on I wish you good luck but if you're getting a little bit scared you may want to stop and remember always stay away from the shadows because when you're in the shadows well quite simply that's the kings realm and believe me I know you DO NOT want to be in the kings realm.

I guess you weren't scared then well I'll tell you what happened then but we have to start with the king he's indescribable for most as after they see him they don't live I am one of the few who have lived to tell the tale but even I don't know his real name but I can tell you how he looks he's a giant to normal people he has jet black which is tinted red like the depths of hell are standing on the edge of his head his eyes are like different beings one is red bloodshot like the tip of his hair his other eye is bright yellow like the sun except it's a harsh light he has a jagged scar running from just below his left eye reaching beneath his nose and ending up cutting into his mouth some say this is the cause of his permanent frown. The rest of his body is always covered there is a myth that it is covered in scars from when he fought a beast so bad it couldn't die because hell was too scared to claim it.

Oops where are my manners I forgot to tell you a bit about myself well my name is Steven Mcdiggery my favourite colour is green I have one sister I haven't met I was told she was taken by my mother hen she ran away from my father oh I guess you should know the king is kinda my farther that is probably why most people who don't know me well fear me either that or because I got most of my looks from my farther except for my hair and eyes my hair is a soft bond and my eyes are a mixture blue and green I am taller than all others my age and most older than me got my dad to thank for that

I am exceptionally smart for my age as I go to the best school in the whole of well wherever I'm from they never teach us that what they do teach us is things for life like how to hunt make fire and how to tell where we are at all times so I guess I'm not book smart but I'm the best in my class s you could say I'm definitely street smart ha not that it helps

The story begins at my school its called goldgreen not sure why maybe the first principal was like my dad but one eye was gold and the other was green anyway it was just before lunch we were in hunting and as usual I was ignoring the teacher because it's a well known fact I know more than all of them or atleast I like to think so but back to the story for once we were talking about the lesson (I know big surprise for everyone)

"Hey Michael don't you think we should do a practical we've not had one in ages"

However the teachers over heard "are you trying to teach my class if you would like ill send you out on your own to hunt" he then muttered lightly thinking no one would hear "Steven your just like your farther can't pay attention to anything anyone says"

Everyone and I mean everyone overheard and suddenly out of nowhere there was a massive gong sound about 6 men dressed in full black wearing masks ran into the room grabbed Mr Haymarsh dragging him out of the room he had broken into too tears screaming apologies begging anyone who gave him attention this the class knew was because he insulted my farther the 1st law of are world is never say anything negative about the king (atleast not where he can hear you)


	2. did i hear someone say escape

Me and my mates Michael and Jamie came over to me with fear in their eyes so I went over and whispered "don't worry I've got an idea of how to escape"

Maybe I should explain this wasn't the first time this had happened it happened all the time in my life and personally I was sick of fear ruling are lives so id spent every night for the past 2years of my life coming up with plans and some of you may be thinking why isn't my life amazing I get to be general of a squad of soldiers and everyone obeys my orders well you'd be wrong I was utterly miserable you see I had no mother and my father was rather occupied with running an empire etc. So I was quite neglected as a child teachers always say this is why I act out they only usually get to say that once though just as my 7th hunting teacher this month found out

Anyway you see we needed a plan because in the way of are escape were many obstacles most of them were booby traps but a few were soldiers that's why it helped that I was on the "good side" I knew just the ways to beat these warriors believe me when I tell you it's not brute strength never and I repeat never have a wrestling match with a soldier if it weren't for my status as prince of the land he probably would have torn me apart (and before you make snide comments about me over-playing this prince as such status believe me it's not all its hyped up too be yeah you get more girls endless money any food you want at a click of your fingers ..Where was I) that's why we had spent more time devising plans ten doing work in class (believe me when I say we didn't very little planning).

The plan was I had my butt out on the line because I was stealing a map of the escape route from the KINGS OFFICE that is a big deal I would probably get whipped senseless if I got caught its a big risk to take but believe me it's a big risk to take but believe me you don't want to stick around to turn 16 oh I guess I forgot to mention I'm 15 which according to my friends is unexpected because I look so much older than my age.

Anyway what happens when you turn 16 is if you're a boy atleast you go through the initiation where you either die or end up in the kings army yes that's right even I have to do it the lord almighty the one everyone reveres sorry went off again would be forced into to practical slavery you may get a feeling now why I was referring to them as minions before.


End file.
